ffoofffandomcom-20200214-history
Deutsch Löwenwald
Deutsch Löwenwald is the northernmost mainland province of Þiðbandið, located on either side of the Jabia Channel, and is made up of the area settled by ethnic Þiðs, during the Þiðbandið-Jabia Union, as well as the areas ceded to Þiðbandið from the Löwig province of Eigerland. The area is highly populated due to its fertile soils, its rehousing of explelled Germans, and its vital connection linking the Þið peninsular and the Jabia headland to the wider Neapiri region. It also contains the Jabia Canal, which links the Jabia Channel to the River Vorchs, allowing ships to navigate easier to the Gulf of Hurija. The province's name relates to the ancient legend of the area, in that Lions were found to roam amongst the forest that still covers the most rural parts of the province, and stretches into Ober Þið. The flag represents the German history, the legend, and includes the motto "Einheit in Freiden". The official language of the province is German, however Þiðbandish is also spoken by those in the Jabia Channel area, who are the original settlers of the province. Dschabstadt Dschabstadt was the capital of this side of Eigerland and was given to Þiðbandið in the ceding of territory. It is situated on the mouth of the River Jab, and is a major traffic centre in the whole continent. The city is the capital of, and the largest city in the province, and is home to the regional airport of Dschabstadt-Jabia City. Nord, West & Süd Nebadsch Although these are legally 3 seperate cities, their integration as well as limited size means they function as one, especially together with Neebaj, capital of Jabia, from which their original settlement arises - a suburb. West Nebadsch is the location of the southern end of the Channel Bridge, the first to bridge the channel and cut down traffic journey by over two hours. Nord Platz Nord Platz is the northern end of Channel Bridge, and became heavily built up when the space south of the channel became too sparce (before the annexation of former Eigerland territory). Kanalseite Kanalseite is the city at the forefront of the Green War, Alkami invaded the nation of JLS, taking hold of the city of Silksy (now Kanalseite), with JLS retaliating by occupying Selteral (now Hauptlig).At the end of the war, the previous borders were reinstated, and Kanalseite grew to merge with Nord Platz. When JLS was disintergrated, Jabia occupied the eastern half of the country, and after the German settlement, was given to Þiðbandið. Strandseite Strandseite is a major city located between Dschabstadt and the Neebasch cities, and is located at the end of the motorway to Vorchs, which continues through Rulania and onto Litholmland. As the name suggests, it is located beside the beach. Flussheim Flussheim is located between Strandseite and Vorchs, being on the edge of the River Vorchs, and is a relatively welathy commuter town for Vorchs. Spätzlig Spätzlig is now the westernmost city in the country, running right along the border with Hoijahway. However the city was formally central in the Löwig province of Eigerland. Neu Lüdenburg Neu Lüdenburg is the northernmost city in the province, located not far from Tausendorf on the other side of the border from the North Jabian province of Tausenig, the remnant of the much larger Tausenig province of Eigerland, covering much of south eastern Fishy today.